Confessions
by Kirra White Tigress
Summary: Bookverse. Glinda has a secret that she thought she’d never tell, but due to a few events during her stay in Munchkinland, she feels the need to tell her husband…. R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Confessions  
Kirra White Tigress

Lady Glinda, in all her glory, would certainly never be caught pacing along the carpeted floor. And yet here she was, with several maids' eyes on her, taking a few steps forward, stopping, turning on her heel, and repeating in the opposite direction. Back and forth… forward and backward… to and fro…. Surely something was on her mind that one wouldn't dream of imagining. Maybe she was considering taking up the offer of being the Wizard's successor should he one day disappear—rumors in the Emerald City showed that he was close to vanishing as swiftly as he had appeared due to the stress upon him caused by the Wicked Witch of the West. Or was it something else, something frivolous as she sometimes was?

By the lines of worry etched on her delicate features, it didn't seem so foolish.

The blonde finally stopped in her movements, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth and worrying on it. So many thoughts circled her head, all of which she wanted gone. They had been torturing her for the past five days—she needed to be rid of them. The memories…. She sighed. Why did she have to be so damned weak to give in like that? It wasn't like her! At least, it wasn't like how she saw herself to be…. Perhaps her submission was expected of her…. No, it _certainly_ was. Otherwise, this entire situation wouldn't be haunting her—it wouldn't have occurred.

Should she tell him? It could quite possibly ease the tension from her own mind…. No, she shouldn't. It would ruin their marriage, how poor it was already. She didn't think should handle his rage. He would most likely kick her out of the house, divorce her, have her thrown in prison for what she had done…. But maybe it would be _she_ who was overreacting about this. He could possibly still love her even after she told him—he vowed to care for her and love her no matter what life threw at them.

_So let this be the thing to challenge his promises._

Glinda bit back the tears that threatened to fall as she came upon her final decision, and she turned to walk out of the bedroom in search of her husband. Most likely he was in the dining room, going on with his daily routine. Or maybe he had already left? Despite her trepidation of her confession, she dearly hoped not. If she were to wait another moment with everything bottled up inside of her, she would certainly go mad if she wasn't already. _Sweet Oz, let him still be here,_ she thought frantically as she hurried down the stairs to the first floor. She decided she didn't care how he reacted; just as long as she was free from these things!

Just as she made it to the bottom of the stairwell, she heard the sound of her husband's voice. The blonde froze on the spot, suddenly paralyzed by fear. He was still here. That was a good thing, she supposed…. She listened carefully to see where the voice was coming from—he was most likely talking to one of their servants. Cautiously she walked to her left, towards the dining room as she had predicted. Glinda could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her head becoming light as panic engulfed her entire being…. But she swallowed it, hoping to calm her nerves by breathing evenly.

_It's okay,_ a soothing voice in her mind whispered to her. _Everything will be just fine. Breathe…._

Glinda took in a breath and let it out slowly before stepping toward the door leading into the dining room. Her shaking hand gripped the brass handle, and she slowly opened it. She had the vague feeling of somehow walking into her impending death—she would certainly die of a heart attack if not anything else, it was pounding so hard. Her husband's voice still carried on amiably, speaking about how the Animal Rights groups were seemingly backing off and going on with their lives—it was obvious at this rate that they weren't making any progress, so why continue with their efforts?

She waited in silence until she could no longer. She had to tell him. She had to….

"…I feel sorry for the poor creatures, I really do, but these people have to understand that the Wizard is not—"

"Chuffrey?"

The man stopped upon hearing his wife's small voice behind him. He turned in his chair to face her, his smile turning into a concerned frown. "Glinda," he greeted softly, "is anything the matter?"

Glinda at first shook her head as she began to think of how utterly pathetic this entire idea was. But then she stopped herself, reminded of what she had promised to him twenty years ago, and she sighed. "Could I please speak to my husband alone for just a moment?" she asked the maid without looking up at her. "It won't take very long, I promise."

She didn't hear a response from her. Just the padding of slippers against the tile floor and a door quietly creaking open before it was silently closed. At last there was silence, save for the torrent of thoughts and scenarios tearing through her mind. Oh, she was so foolish to think that all of this would work for the best! Now she was going to be labeled as a traitor for going against her vows. She was going to lose everything she had, everything she held dear to her…. Though she didn't love him as much as she should, he still gave her an existence when she had none.

_And I took advantage of him…._

"Glinda, my dear, sit down. You're trembling."

The blonde nodded absently and went to do as he requested. She slowly walked toward the chair nearest him, hoping that the closeness would convey the sincerity of her apology. The moment she sat down, however, she couldn't bring herself to speak. He was staring at her with a gaze so filled with love and worry that it made her heart break. Finally she broke the contact, finding it better to level her gaze at something that didn't care, that wouldn't be so horribly upset. "Chuffrey," she began softly. "There's something… something that I need to tell you."

Chuffrey nodded; she could see his reflection in the silverware between them.

She swallowed thickly, bracing herself for the inevitable. "While I was gone," she said, "I ran into someone. An old friend…. You remember Elphaba, right?" At her husband's nod, she continued. "Well, we spent some time together to catch up, as friends are wont to do…. But then mere talking turned into a fight of sorts—she was upset with me because I had gotten rid of something that she valued more than anything. I sent her sister's ruby slippers with that girl Dorothy, all for the intention of keeping them safe…." Glinda glanced up at him, immediately catching the mixed expression of concern and confusion in his hazel eyes. She wished she didn't have to do this to him. He didn't deserve this….

"Did she hurt you?" Chuffrey tried when the blonde refused to go on speaking. A single tear escaped Glinda's eyes, and his expression softened. He placed a hand on top of hers, which was enough to make her fall apart. "Oh, Glinda…. It's all right. There's nothing to be upset about anymore—you're perfectly safe now."

"Let me explain," the blonde said, her voice trembling. Her eyes bore into his; she could see the perplexity once again return to his gaze. It was now or never…. _He has to understand._ "After the fight… I met her in her hotel room. I tried reasoning with her, saying that I only meant the best for everything—I'd get them back if I had to! And… I tried, I really did…. But I couldn't resist…." A sob suddenly tore out from the back of her throat, her eyes dissolving into tears. "I didn't mean it…. I'm so sorry…."

Chuffrey frowned, his eyes furrowing in question. "What in Oz are you talking—"

"I slept with her!" The words were out of her mouth in almost a scream before she realized what she had done. But it was too late to take her words back. She might as well go for the full blow. "She led me, tempting me into her bed, and I followed her as I had all those years ago—yes, this has happened before, at Shiz. But I tried resisting her. I tried to remain faithful. I tried, but I couldn't…!" Glinda stared at her husband. He was leveling an almost calm gaze on her, his confusion abolished. Her own eyes narrowed in frustration with him. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

He gave her a small smile. "Do you really want me to be?"

"Yes!" The blonde paused, catching her mistake, and she shook her head. "No, I don't," she replied quietly. "But I don't see how you can be so calm and collected about this when you could very well be ready to throw me out on the streets."

"Glinda, my dear! Do you really think I would do that to you?" Chuffrey pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she suddenly burst into tears. "I love you with every fiber of my being—I could never hate you for something such as this. In fact, I sort of expected that you would find another lover because I know I could never give you the sort of contact you need."

Glinda sniffled, looking up at him with bright green eyes. "So… you're not upset with me? Not even remotely?"

Chuffrey smiled down at her. "All I want is for you to be happy. Even if it's in someone else's arms." He kissed her forehead, the whiskers of his moustache tickling her skin. "Just promise that you'll never leave me, and I won't care if you even tried to assassinate the Wizard."

The blonde nodded. She settled into his embrace, her own lips curling into a smile. It seemed so surreal that he would be okay with the very thing she despised herself for. But she chose to take him up on his offer. It was probably the best for the both of them, anyway. "I promise," she whispered. And it was then when her demons finally fled.

-( ~ )-

"_I'm sorry for your husband."_

"_Oh, well." She waved her hand dismissively but then dabbed at her nostril with some lacy roundel. "We largely went our own ways; it was that kind of marriage."_

_-Son of a Witch_; pg. 282; para. 5 sent. 2, 1-3


End file.
